Alex is a father?
by Cherrygum2000
Summary: Alex knew there was some one at the door before they even knocked. But when he opens the door, he doesn't expect a baby. Now Alex Rider faces his biggest mission yet, fatherhood. Might he fall in love while he is at it?
1. Chapter 1

Alex knew that someone was at his door before they even knocked, there were exactly 4 knocks in the door, and then, nothing. He got up form the couch where he was watching the television and went to open it.

He opened the door and saw no one, he was about to close the door when he heard a whimper. He looked down and saw a baby, "what the?" he asked himself. He felt kind of clique when he saw that the baby was wrapped in a bundle with a basket. He knelt down and picked the baby up, when a letter fell; he picked up the basket and opened the letter.

_Dear Alex Rider. _

_Remember me, Emily? You stayed at my home for a mission undercover when you were still 14, now I know that you are 15 now and that you probably don't remember that silly girl that had a crush on you, I feel ashamed for having to do this, but you know my parents, I had to get rid of the baby or else they would disown me. I can't take that, please Alex, and take care of him. His name is Cameron, by the way. Tell him I'm sorry. If you look in the envelope there is another paper saying when his birthday is, and his blood type. He is A positive, just like you. Goodbye Alex. _

_All my love,_

_Emily J. _

_P.S. Don't look for me, you wont find me. It's no use. _

As it turned out, Cam was about one year and 1 month old. Alex had decided to keep him, Alex had time, he had already graduated form everything, thanks to MI6 who wanted him all for themselves. Cam had to sleep with Alex that night, as Alex didn't have anywhere else for a bay to sleep. Alex decided to turn Jack's old room into a nursery.

Next morning he woke up to Cam crying, lucky for Alex though, he had been a babysitter once and knew how to handle a kid, well, kind of. Well, he wasn't perfect but he wasn't horrible either. He took 2 minutes to make the baby be quiet, the baby was wearing a blue one piece outfit, he didn't have any shoes but Alex didn't care about that, since his feet were covered by the outfit.

When the baby fell asleep Alex laid Jack on the bed and changed into a green T-shirt, a black jacket and jeans with a pair of trainers. He looked in his drawer and took his wallet, Cam woke up when Alex picked him up, it was the middle of summer and Alex would have to walk to the nearest mall, seeing as he didn't have a car seat, "Alright I need back up" he muttered as he took out his phone. "Hey Tommy, what are you doing today?"

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So you are saying that you became a father," Tom said, Alex rolled his eyes for the millionth time, "yes" he groaned and shifted Jack to be more comfortable as the baby played with a spoon. They were in a café, Alex had called Tom and asked for Tom to drive and explained what happened. Now Alex had ordered a chocolate ice cream for Cam as he and Tom talked.

"Wow Alex, you sure have the luck of the devil," Tom shook his head, "thank you Tom" Alex said sarcastically and looked out the window; he had bought a baby bed and baby clothes and toys. All the things a baby needed, the things were in Tom's car and Tom insisted on having something to eat before leaving. Cam squealed in delight and waved the spoon, Tom cracked a smile and Alex sighed before cleaning the chocolate form the baby's face with a napkin.

"good thing Ian made you babysit, don't you think" asked Tom, "oh yes" answered Alex and looked at the ceiling "thanks uncle Ian" said Alex and waved his glass of water at the ceiling as if saying 'cheers' Tom rolled his eyes and Jack looked confused as Alex drank his water. "Lets go, I have al lot of things to do" Alex stood up, "and you, Tom, my dear friend, is going to help me" Alex said and picked Jack up. "Common Cam" Alex said as Tom waved his arms in defeat and followed Alex out.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and it was time for Jack's second birthday. Alex was changing and turned to see Jack crawling on the floor, he had grown use to that, and Alex smiled and picked Jack up when he finished putting on his jacket.

Cam had curly fair hair with dark green eyes. "Dada" Alex looked at Jack and gaped, "what?" he said, "dada" Cam squealed when he saw Alex laugh at his first word, 'say that one more time" he said, "dada" Alex hugged Cam, "I am so proud of you" Alex smiled, "lets go, uncle Tom is waiting" he said.

"You sure he said that, or are you hallucinating?" said Tom and studied the toddler as he had grown 2 heads. "Yes, I'm sure." Alex said, Alex took the baby from Tom's hands in fear Tom might drop him, "do you think you know who knows about Cam" asked Tom lowering his voice. Alex rolled his eyes, "Tom, we talked about this, Voldemort is just a character from a book" Alex said as if talking to a little kid, Tom punched Alex in the shoulder.

"You know what I mean Al" Tom said, Alex sighed, "hope not, but if they do, they cant so anything, I'm Cam's legal guardian." he said. "Tommy" Tom looked at he baby in surprise, "he said my name" Tom said. "That's what I've been trying to tell you" said Alex exasperated. A few moments later Alex was sitting in a park bench as he saw Tom push Cameron on the swings. They were especially designed for babies, so Alex felt better knowing that Cam wouldn't fall.

His thoughts were broken by his phone vibrate "hello" he answered the phone. "Mr. Rider, this is the Royal and general bank. Will you please come along with your child to look at your account please" _click. _

Alex let out a shallow breath. He walked to Tom and told him about the call he got and Tom nodded. He got into the car after making sure that Cam was sitting in his car chair with his seatbelt on. "Off we go"

"Agent Rider" Mrs. Jones nodded for him to sit, Alex sat in the chair in front of her. "what is it now Mrs. Jones" he said. "We know that you are now a father. But we have a mission for you" Mrs. Jones sighed and gave Alex a folder. "Mrs. Jones, I can't. Cameron is not very physical, don't get me wrong he is very smart, but he, he wasn't born with the best conditions and isn't very physical." Alex said. Mrs. Jones held up her hand signaling for him to stop.

"We know, that's why we hired an agent to care for Cameron, full time. Kind of like Jack." She said. Alex winced at her name, it went unnoticed by Mrs. Jones who picked up the phone.

"Tell her to come in." A second later, a girl with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. She looked about 27 years old. "Alex Rider, meet Adelaide Thompson" Mrs. Jones said. Alex stood and shook her hand. "nice to meet you agent Rider" she said, her voice was soft, Alex smiled, "you too, call me Alex" he nodded and shook her hand, "call me Addie" she said.

"Adelaide is a fully trained spy, and has experience with children" she said, "do you mind?" Addie said and motioned to the baby, Alex hesitated and gave her Cameron who started playing with her hair. Addie smiled, "you will leave in 3 days Alex" Mrs. Jones continued.

Alex sighed and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Hey guys, I know you are confused with the whole Cameron/Jack thing. Well Cam's name is Cameron Jack Rider, so yeah. I own nothing, enjoy!**

Alex smiled as he saw Cam play in the slide in the park; Cam was 4 now and was very healthy.

Cam giggled as Addie pushed him in the swing, his smile disappeared when his phone rang. "Hello" he asked "Hello Mr. Rider, this is the Royal and General bank calling. Sorry to disturb you but it seems we have a problem with your account" he heard the voice say from the other end.

"I'll be there in a second" he said, Addie seeing his face nodded at him to go. He smiled sadly and left.

He entered the bank and nodded at the lady in the reception, he walked to the elevator and pressed for the second floor, and he went into his office and sat in his desk. He sighed as he saw a file on his desk; he picked up the vanilla folder and stood up.

When he entered Mrs. Jones office he noticed that there was a girl 17 year old girl sitting in front of the head of MI6. The girl had orange brown hair and blue eyes with a green T-shirt and blue jeans.

She stared at him with wonder as he sat in the chair next to her. "Yes?" he asked, "Hello Alex, this is Clara Oswald, though that is not what you are to call her. She was placed in Witness Protection Program after she witnessed a crime performed by SCORPIA, since you have most experience with them. You are to be her protector until we figure things out" she said.

"What? If you put her with me then you are also putting Cam in danger" he said, "we understand that but you have too," "If I don't?" he asked, "then I guess we could find Cameron's mother" she said with a blank face but he saw a flash of guilt in her eyes.

"I thought we were out of the black mailing stage" he asked. "I'm sorry" she said.

He sighed then nodded towards her; the girl quickly got her suit case and followed him out the door.

"So what's your name?" he asked her with a 'you know what I mean' face. "Jamie Parks" she panted as she hurried to catch up with him. He looked at his watch and walked faster. "So where do you live?" she asked, "you'll see" he said as he got into his car.

"You live here?' she asked, "yep" he answered and opened the door.

"DADDY" she heard a tiny voice said as Alex cached the little boy. "Who is this" he asked as he nodded towards her, "This is a friend, her name is Jamie, she will stay with us for a while" he said. "Ok dad" he nodded, "go play" he said and put her in the ground.

"You have a son?" she asked shocked, he nodded. "Common, I need to show you your room" he said.


End file.
